


Piece by piece

by StormblazeP51



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Planes (Movies)
Genre: Character finds his dad, F/M, M/M, Poor oblivious Bruce, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormblazeP51/pseuds/StormblazeP51
Summary: This is the story of how Steel meets his father, and one side of his family. Little does he know that one family member has a dark secret that could endanger them all...
Relationships: Neok Rokossovsky/Tanja Rokossovsky, Rodinon Rokossovksy&Tolya Rokossovsky, Steel Ruskow&Rodinon Rokossovsky, Steel Ruskow/Bruce Rodriquez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Old and new

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys! Yes, two updates on one day! Nope, I'm not sick, just in a good mood! 
> 
> I want to thank **PenNameArtist** again for being my beta-reader in this, and to some extend also my co-author, but now let's not waste more time, have fun folks, and gimme a piece of your mind in the comments if you want! ^^

It was a calm and cool morning. The mansion was quiet, only a few lights on in the kitchen, where the staff prepared breakfast for the mansion's owners. This was the home of Mr. And Mrs. Rokossovsky, their son Tolya, and Mr. Rokossovsky's brother, Rodinon.

Tolya was as always the first one up, the eight year old eager to get out of his bed and back into the action filled world that awaited him outside. His mother, Tanja, wasn't too fond of her son going to an ordinary school, since they were a distinguishably wealthy family, and could easily afford a better private one. But her husband and his brother insisted on having the boy go to a “lesser school”, in order to make friends and get to know the real world.

Tolya carefully opened his door and snuck out of his room; he bypassed his uncle's room, snickering as he heard loud snoring come from the inside. He slowly opened the door to his parent's bedroom, discovering both BMW X6s sleeping peacefully. His father was laying on his roof, snoring quietly, while his mother had her earmuffs on, her side pressed against the larger male's.

His father was the head of the Rokossovsky family - he was deep blue, his eyes reminiscent of a dark chocolate. He was a businessman, and most of the time he had a fitted no-nonsense attitude. He worked in a bank, a job that Tolya thought was boring, but indeed well paying. Tolya's mother, by comparison, was a soft silver color, and her eyes a steely grey. She was a teacher at the School of the Art Institute in Chicago.

But there was one family member that Tolya looked up to especially, one he came to admire and respect: his uncle, Rodinon.

He had been a cop in Russia, but after being shot four times over, he quit his job and moved in with his brother and his wife, who made their livings in Chicago. Rodinon was a very quiet, rather introverted specimen, but Tolya loved his deeper, baritone voice, and somehow he always managed to get him to read him a goodnight story - his storytelling was that of a professional voice actor’s. His livery was stark black, eyes as blue as the winter sky, and as cold as the arctic.

Tolya himself was a darkened blue like his father, with striking red eyes. His father had once said that his great grandfather had had red eyes too, which made Tolya incredibly proud.

All cars of the Rokossovsky Family had a white stripe across their hood, it was something that had seemed to be inherited from generation to generation.

Tolya bit his tongue, trying to be as quiet as possible while he climbed onto his parent's bed. Jumping onto his father's belly he shouted:

„Get up! Get up! Get up! It's Monday, today's the first day of school again! Come on, I don't wanna be late!“ Mr. Rokossovsky grunted as his son bounced up and down on his undercarriage. Tanja stirred beside him, anything but pleased about being awoken so suddenly.  
“Okay, okay, I’m awake you little monster!” Laughed Mr. Rokossovsky as he was greeted by his giggling son. Tanja yawned and looked up, chuffing as Tolya greeted her with a bright grin.  
Once his parents were finally awake Tolya sped back out of the room and to his uncle's. His entire disposition altered as he neared the bedroom, and he carefully opened the door and drove up to the gentle giant. Cautiously placing his small tires against his uncle's larger ones, he shook him awake as gently as possible. He had once witnessed how one of the staff had startled the huge car out of his sleep, and the result wasn’t pretty. He smiled as Rodinon slowly stirred, grinning as the older car lazily opened his eyes, regarding him with a tired gaze.

„Dobroye utro, dyadya! Khorosho li spalos'?“ (Good morning uncle! Did you sleep well?)

„Dobroye utro, malysh, ya sdelal, spasibo“ (Good morning, little one, I did, thank you)

Despite his english being flawless – most of the time at least , he gave no guarantee when he was drunk – he and Tolya often spoke russian with each other.

„Will you come with us to school today? I got a presentation about the book you read to me, the one about the boy who discovers he's the king of the magic kingdom!“ Tolya said, his voice full of excitement, his eyes big and hopeful. As Rodinon seemed like he was about to decline, he shoved his lower lip forwards to a pout, „Please...?...“ he begged, on his face a look of pure devastation.

Rodinon sighed deeply, and regarded the young car for a moment with an unreadable expression, before he finally gave in.

„Alright. I'll go with you, just please don't expect me to stay for very long. You know I don't handle crowds so well.“

„Net problem, dyadya Rodinon.“ At this moment, Mr and Mrs Rokossovsky passed by, and the older male called for them to come join them for breakfast.Tolya smiled up at his uncle before speeding back out of the room to his mother. Tanja chuckled and nuzzled her over-energetic son, then led him down the ramp to the dining area, leaving his father and Rodinon alone.   
As the younger X6 tried to get up, he froze and choked back a gasp, grinding his teeth against a sudden, harsh and throbbing pain in his left side. The one where he’d been shot thirty some years ago. It was so sudden and overwhelming that he had no choice but to lower himself down again and wait for it to pass. Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths he tried to ignore it. But the closer he came to the ground the worse it got. He cracked open an eye as he suddenly felt a second warm body press against his own, stabilizing his trembling frame, and he saw a sliver of deep blue.   
A few minutes passed in which the siblings just stood side by side, the older keeping a worried glance on the younger. Once Rodinon was finally able to stand again, Mr. Rokossovsky slowly got to an appropriate distance again, far enough to be respectful, close enough to still be able to intervene should he stumble again. 

“Spasibo, brat”(Thank you, brother) whimpered the younger one between gasps, trying to get his equilibrium back where it belonged. 

“You should see a doctor.” was all that the older said. 

His answer was an annoyed growl. A stern glare settled the younger car though. 

“I know what the doc said-” 

“So do I, but I’d rather be safe than sorry. Please Rodinon, you know how much Tolya hates it when he finds out that you had another one of those ‘attacks’...”  
Rodinon refused to meet his brother’s eyes. It was true, Tolya hated seeing anyone in pain or discomfort. Although the young car had only witnessed him breaking down from the pain once before; He was always close to calling an ambulance when it happened. 

“Shall we continue to glare holes into the air, or should we finally join the others?” asked Rodinon after a short, tense silence ensued between them. 

A sigh and a nod were his answer. 

The two brothers then made their way down the ramp, Tolya was already impatiently waiting for them. “What took so long dad?!” he asked, a bit reproachful.  
“Your uncle and I had a short conversation about what we’d do today after school. I have a day off, and so I thought we’d grant poor ol’ Rodinon some time for himself and have a nice father-son day. You like the sound of that?” 

“Da da da!” Tolya happily bounced up and down, he rarely got to spend time with his dad, since he was always busy at the bank.   
The family ate in silence, everyone content with listening to the house around them awake.  
By the time that Tolya had to leave for school Rodinon had recovered from his attack, and he was very thankful for his brother’s quick thinking. He hated to tell the kid about what happened, knowing that it would worry him. A young car like him shouldn’t be bothered by the worries of someone so much older than him.   
Tolya led him out of the house and to the edge of the property, and with each inch that he got further away from the safety of the house, he felt his anxiety spike up more and more rapidly.   
By the time they reached the massive steel gates his core was pounding three times faster than before and all of his senses were on high alert. He hated it when he had to leave the house, the shooting in his young years had left him mentally crippled. He could barely enter a shopping mall without getting close to a panic. 

A certain blueish-green bundle of joy got him to focus his attention elsewhere. “Come on dyadya! I don’t wanna be late for my presentation.”   
“Da, da. Ochen’ kruto” (Yes, yes. Very cool) 

Tolya stopped abruptly and turned to face him, his expression stern and inquiring. 

“Ty voobshche slushayesh’?” (Are you even listening to me?)

Rodinon stopped at the side of a street, sighing. 

“Prosti, Pipskeyk. I just have to get used to being around people again.” (I’m sorry, pipsqueak) 

Tolya looked at him with uncertainty. He knew that his dad hated it when he started on this topic but,  
“What exactly happened back then?”

Rodinon froze. In an instant the memories came back - _He and his partner are in a mall. A day like every other. Suddenly there’s gunfire. People are everywhere, there’s screaming women, crying children and confused men. A white and yellow fabia combi speeds onto the driveway shouting and shooting like a madman.  
He pulls his own rifle, aims and yells at the combi to drop the gun.   
His partner does the same.   
He’s new, it’s their first shift together.   
The white and yellow car screams before firing at his partner, who falls to the ground with a cry. He speeds over to him, trying to help him. Adrenaline floods his system. The madman yells again, he turns to him, aims for his front tires and shoots. The bullets hit their target, the suspect falls to his side, immobilized. Suddenly, his partner turns against him; He hears the shots before the searing hot pain in his belly and side overtake every other sense.   
The world seems to slow down, the pain is overwhelming and his vision blurs. A loud and persistent ringing torments his ears and he looks into his left rear view mirror. Blood pours forth from the multitude of wounds in his side, and he can taste it’s salty, metallic tang on his tongue. He coughs and blood comes out of his mouth and drips to the ground. His partner gets up, completely unscathed and points the rifle at his head. He can hear it click and_\- The flow of memories is cut short as Tolya shakes him violently. 

He felt sick and the urgent need to light up a cigarette became almost unbearable. “Dyadya! Dyadya!!” Tolya’s panicked voice finally snaps him out of it and he stares at the young car with a searing gaze. “Dyadya! Are you okay? You’re paler than a ghost!” Tolya looks at him with tear filled eyes and he closes his own, taking several deep breaths and trying to get his erratic core back under control. He also tries to ignore the urge for the cigarette, he had promised his brother that he would stop smoking a few weeks after he had moved in with him and he was a man that kept his word.   
_I can’t break down now. I have to be strong for the kid. I can’t let him see just how broken I really am._  
Once he got his composure back somewhat he nodded to himself and pulled the small car into a reassuring embrace. 

“I’m okay. I’m okay” 

But he wasn’t.


	2. Fighting and Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every relationship has some ups and downs, and not even Steel and Bruce are safe from them....

Meanwhile in a small room inside the CPD.   
Steel didn’t know what pissed him off more; The honking and cursing vehicles outside the window, or Bruce snoring like he wanted to mow down the entire amazon. He was aching all over after a semi had pushed him off of the road, sending him flying and right into a brick wall during a chase and he hadn’t had slept a wink in two days because of it.   
Usually Bruce had his back and would always make sure that when he came back to base he could look forward to a warm bed, a nice meal and, if they were in the mood, some sweet love. Nowadays though the only thing he could look forward to was loud, obnoxious snoring and having to shove the pickup aside in order to get at least the edge of their shared sleeping mat.   
It was in this moment that the alarm went off and Bruce startled awake, his rear tire slamming painfully into the smaller Taurus’ side. Yelping in pain and surprise Steel scrambled up and away from the truck. His side was throbbing now and it added to the overall discomfort he already felt. Bruce apparently finally registered and realized what he did as well and he got up and drove over to the other, a distressed and apologetic expression on his face.   
“Steel, hon’ I’m sorry! Really, I didn’t do that on purpose!”   
But Steel didn’t want to hear it. With a huff he turned away, ignoring Bruce pleas. He opened the door and drove straight to the conference room, pouring himself a cup of coffee he then went and sat in the corner farthest away from Bruce. Each time the pick-up came closer than six feet he growled and bared his teeth, a warning and sign to leave him alone. After a bit Bruce gave up and sat in the opposite corner of the room.   
This didn’t go unnoticed by Gordon who shot them a confused and worried glance. Bruce shrugged while Steel ignored him.   
Slowly more and more officers entered the room, they all noticed that something was wrong between the base’s most well known couple, but no one dared to comment on it; mainly because Steel gave everyone a murderous glare that even just dared to look into his most general of directions.   
As Richards entered the room it was filled with an obvious tension that made the old Crown Victoria stop for a second and regard his fellow officers with concern; something that he would later vehemently deny to ever having done. In the end his gaze stayed at Steel, who turned to him and growled. Richards had soon after Steel had joined them learned that whenever the Taurus acted aggressive it was best to leave him alone, so that’s what he did. He turned away from the younger car and drove up his podium, all the while trying to avoid looking at the ex-street racer.  
“Alright, good morning everybody. We’ve got no urgent calls yet and the other departments also need no back up. For now everyone will go on patrol duty, but keep your channels open for the dispatchers. Am I clear?”   
“Yes Sir!” came the answer in sync.   
“Good, well then, off you go. Let’s make this city safer for another day.”   
With those words he rolled off of the podium and out of the room. Slowly it emptied as the other officers left as well. The only ones that stayed behind where a very cast down Bruce, a poor and confused Gordon, and a certain pissed-off red-eyed Taurus.  
Gordon drove up to the massive Oakwood doors and closed them, effectively giving them some privacy. Then he turned to the still glowering Taurus and the cowed Pick-up truck.   
“What in blue blazes is going on between you two?” he asked gently but purposefully.   
At first neither of the two asked answered, that was until Gordon drove up straight to Steel and parked so close that their noses touched. Bruce opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but a glare from the older car and he closed it again.   
Steel growled, but this time there was more exhaustion in it than a real threat. He also slowly laid down and submitted to the older and higher ranked car. His respect being far too great to be clouded by his anger. Once the growling had stopped and the younger car also no longer kept eye contact Gordon tried it again.   
“What’s wrong between you two.”   
“I don’t know” admitted Bruce after a few more tense and uncomfortable seconds.   
“You two didn’t speak a word to each other in two days! You can’t tell me that everything is alright! Come on, I’ve helped you two in so many situations before, what makes you think I can’t now?”   
He was met with silence once more.   
That was until Steel finally seemed to break.   
“It’s...it’s just that right now I feel like no one even cares about what happened. That Richards and the twins don’t care, I’m fine with that, but you,” he turned to Bruce, a hurt look on his face.   
“I mean, I get that you’re stressed out and exhausted and overworked but is a simple ‘Good night’ or ‘Hey how’s your day been’ asked too much? As that brick fell on me you wouldn’t leave my side although I told you that I was fine, but now, as really something happened that could have almost killed me, then you’re not even asking if it still hurts? I love you Bruce but, I feel left alone right now.”   
Bruce was obviously surprised by this. He looked at the ground and sighed.  
“I’m sorry hun. I know that I should have been there for you more but, with you unable to do any chases at the moment Richards is practically glued to my rear with ‘this has to be done’ and ‘and that part is in need of more patrols’ and etc. and I just got task saturated in between. Can you understand that?” he asked, a hopeful streak in his voice.  
Steel got up, his rear axles trembling slightly, rolled to Bruce and pressed against him, his eyes closed.   
“I can. And now please, let’s stop this ridiculous fight.” He whispered.   
“Seconded!” intervened Gordon.   
Bruce chuckled and exhaled deeply, glad that the fight between his mate and him was finally put aside.   
“Okay, yeah, sweet’n nice. Happy that you’ve solved it, but would you three now please get back to work?” Richards’ sarcastic drawl startled all three cars and Steel send him a glare. Richards returned it and Bruce could hear the beginnings of a growl rise out of the younger’s throat and engine. He gently nudged Steel, stopping the growl from further developing.   
With an annoyed huff he exited the room, closely followed by Bruce and Gordon. While Gordon went and fetched Charlie, Pick up and Taurus went to their routine patrol route into Downtown Chicago.  
As they came to an intersection they spotted two BMW X6. The younger one, barely older than eight, maybe nine, seemed quite close to a panic while the older also looked quite rattled.   
His curiosity spiked up dramatically and Steel couldn’t help but drive up to them, set on finding out what was wrong here.   
“Dyadya! I didn’t wanted this! I’m sorry!”   
“Tolya. Uspokoysya, pipskeyk. YA v poryadke, eto ne tvoya vina.” (Tolya, calm down Pipsqueak. I’m okay, it’s not your fault.)   
The older BMW was hugging the crying kid, softly trying to reassure him.   
“Excuse me sir, is something wrong?”   
He had to bite his cheek to keep from flinching as he was met with an icy glare.The older car looked at him out of careful, cold eyes and Steel felt the sudden and strong urge to get away.   
Then his core did something strange, something it had never done before; it seemed to react to the other’s, who apparently had the same feeling if the confused expression on his face was anything to go by, and it felt as if it was trying to tell him something.   
“Ah...net, net. We’re fine, just a little mishap on my side that scared him. But we’re fine, thank you.”   
Steel nodded politely, the other seemed trustworthy enough. He was about to retreat as Bruce appeared at his side.Mentally driving head-on against a wall he opened his mouth to get Bruce to back off again but it was already too late.   
“Good morning Sir, hello little one,” the Pick-up looked at the younger BMW who stared at him out of big, awed eyes, the crying having ceased. “ Is something wrong? Can we help you somehow?”   
The larger BMW seemed to get quite annoyed by them now and Steel felt another strange sensation in his core. Emotions of distrust, annoyance and aggravation that weren’t his own. While his core seemed to be reaching out for something.   
Searching.   
Yearning.   
Then it connected with something, and he reversed, choking back a gasp as the feeling _tripled _. The BMW jumped slightly and gave him a questioning, uncertain glare. Steel returned it with an obvious shrug. He was just as clueless about this as the other._  
The BMW then inhaled deeply and urged the kid on to continue driving, “I’m sorry, but my nephew has an important presentation in school that we would hate to be late for. Have a nice day, and stay safe, moi brat’ya” (my brothers).   
Bruce’s expression was priceless and Steel almost burst into laughter, if it weren’t for the strange feeling that still lingered in his core. Shaking himself for a solid ten seconds he shrugged and nudged Bruce in order to get him to move. They still had a long day ahead of themselves._


	3. Fuck you I'm drunk!...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol + heated up emotions are never a good mix..................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a double upload today. Why? I dunno. I have the time and the motivation for it. xD   
> We hope you enjoy!

Rodinon was positive that this day was probably the second most stressful day in his entire life. First the flashback of the mall, then the run-in with those two cops, one of which seemed oddly familiar, followed by being swarmed with _toddlers_! Sure he liked kids but that didn’t mean that he needed 400 of them glued to his back bumper!   
Huffing the large X6 made his way to his favourite bar in the outskirts of the city. His side ached again, but he knew just the right remedy for it. He wouldn’t quite call himself an alcoholic, after all, he still had a grip on his life.  
Most of the time at least.   
At least he knew when to stop in order to keep himself from suffering through the hangovers that he’d had as an inexperienced teenager.   
And then he arrived at the place his tires had subconsciously lead him to.   
Brandt’s was unusually empty for a late monday evening but Rodinon didn’t mind that very much, it at least gave him the freedom to take his favourite place directly at the bar, where he could chat away with Nelson, the barkeeper. The brawny Forklift gave him a crooked smile as he took his favourite place and ordered his favourite drink: A special mix between Vodka, Schnaps and beer that Nelson had created just for him, and him exclusively. Other guests didn’t even know that this existed.  
He had just downed his third shot of the bitter concoction as another guest entered. At first Rodinon didn’t think much of it, then the stranger appeared beside him and he almost choked on his drink. The guy that took a seat beside him was none other than the cop from earlier.   
At closer inspection he looked quite beat up and exhausted, there were several deep dents and scratches on him that hadn’t been there in the morning. His front looked the worst, his Grill had cracked and a vein had busted in his nose. Now he was nursing a slight nosebleed from where Rodinon guessed he had taken a tire to the face.   
The cop first didn’t seem to realize who he was, too busy with his surely aching nose and ordering the strongest stuff that Brandt’s had to offer. A moment later a small glass filled with a clear liquid zoomed across the table and stopped just before the cop, who downed it’s contents in one go without making a face as the alcohol burned down his throat.   
The strongest that Brandt’s had to offer was a sort of vodka that contained so much pure alcohol that one could degrease engine parts with it.   
Either the kid was a heavy drinker, or he wanted to forget things that he never wanted to know in the first place.   
He chuckled and said, “Cheers mate. Had a hard day?” the cop laughed, but it was no happy laugh.   
“Aside from being shot at, getting high fived in the face by an 18 wheeler, having a fight with my mate and almost being shoved into a driving train? Yes, I think I’m fine.” His voice dripped with sarcasm and had a slight amount of desperation in it’s edges. Rodinon winced as he heard that, feeling pity for the younger car. He grimaced as he noticed that the nosebleed still hadn’t stopped, in fact it had gotten worse. The other also noticed that and grumbled something incoherently. Rodinon grabbed a few tissues and gave them to the other, who nodded gratefully.  
“Oh believe me friend, I know how hard this job is.” he said softly, earning a curious glance from the younger. “Was a cop back in russia. Well, some things happened and I quit, moved in with my brother,”   
“And your nephew I take it.?”  
“Yes, Tolya. He is the sweetest kid I know, and I have to apologize for my rude behaviour this morning. I am Rodinon by the way. Rodinon Rokossovsky”   
The younger hesitated for a second then he smiled and said:   
“My given name is Ricko, I don’t like it though, so I prefer my nickname, Steel. Steel Ruskow. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Rodinon.”   
“Pleased to meet you as well. So, pray tell, how did you get this, quite unusual nickname?”  
“That’s a pretty long story actually”  
“I got time and you nowhere to be. By the way, Nelson, two shots for him and I please!” Rodinon finally convinced the other with a smile and two shots filled with the special concoction slid towards them.  
“Fine. My mother was seventeen, as she was raped. I am the result of that. I don’t know my dad, but honestly, I also don’t care. She tried to raise me as best as she could, but died as I was four. A Hummer named Draxter found me then and took me in…” And the rest of the evening passed with both cars telling the other about their pasts, each loosening up more and more with each shot that they downed.   
It was somewhen around 4 AM by the time that Rodinon stumbled out of Brandt’s, Steel leaning heavily against him, moaning softly in misery for he had long since passed his limits and was now overcome with nausea and a worsening headache.  
At least the nosebleed had stopped.

Bruce paced restlessly in the entrance hall, Gordon sitting behind the reception desk, half asleep. He felt more than bad for yelling at Steel after what happened today. They had stopped an 18 wheeler that had gone 20 miles too fast and Steel had positioned himself in front of the giant to keep him from driving off. That had been their plan at least. The Truck had gotten fed up with them and it had only been Steel’s quick reflexes that kept him from being flattened. The Truck punched after him with his front tire though and it collided painfully with the Taurus snout. The resounding crack still made him feel sick. Bruce had been too focused on the truck to realize that Steel was in serious pain and he’d yelled at him to stop whining and start moving.   
Steel, who had been cowering on the floor, eyes scrunched shut, tears in their corners and his front tires pressed solidly on his bleeding grill, just managed to shoot him a glare that could have come straight from hell. The P.I.T. Bumper had only done so much to catch the force of the blow and it was cracked and dented out of shape.   
Oh how he hated this impulsive side of himself! He had lost the truck and had blamed it on Steel, the argument that followed had gotten out of tire and Steel had driven off pissed. He hadn’t seen or heard from him since.   
That had been at around 8PM, now it was 4.45 AM and there still was no sign of him.  
Suddenly the bell rang and Gordon startled awake with a grunt, Bruce hurried over to the door and pressed the button to open it. What he saw made his guilt triple.   
A strange BMW was slowly leading a heavily drunken Steel up the ramp and into the reception room, the Taurus was mumbling some incoherent stuff and swayed on the spot. Bruce rushed to them and stabilized Steel’s other side, the BMW grunted as the Taurus tripped and started to giggle.   
“Steel, I don’t know what’s so funny but I find nothing on this situation laugh-worthy!” snapped Bruce.   
“Heh! You don’t really think he’s gonna listen to you in that state? He’s drunk off his ass and probably gonna-Oh shoot, here we go!”   
The BMW stopped suddenly and positioned himself so that he would have a good grip on the smaller taurus should he collapse. At first Bruce was confused, then he noticed that Steel was staring weirdly off into space before he started to gag and convulse. Gordon had noticed that too and rushed to the younger car with an empty trashcan.  
Not a corebeat later the Taurus threw up everything there was inside his tanks, gasping for air in between he whimpered in what Bruce supposed was a mix of misery and distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thankies for reading, I hope you enjoyed!   
> Commies are appreciated!


End file.
